S.S. Snark Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a guide on formatting articles on this wiki. If there are any unclear points in these guidelines, please come and talk about this on the manual of style's talk page. If you see any red link, feel free to create the new page yourself using this manual! General *A new article should be titled with the official name of the subject. **Use the official capitalization for article titles. *The article's first few lines should be a description of the topic. The first time said topic is mentioned in that introduction, its name should be written in bold. *Avoid articles in the pages' titles, unless they are part of the full name **For instance, The story of the vampire queen, but Brewdening Love Expanded Universe *Any story's title should be italicized. *Link to an article only for the first occurence of its title, not every time it shows up in the page. *Avoid speculation or headcanon on pages that relate to the official material if there is another page dedicated to that kind of content; otherwise, keep those in a dedicated section on the article. Fanfictions *Use the complete and official titles. Shortened titles can be made into redirection pages if necessary. *Use the Infobox fanfiction template to give information about the fanfiction. *Add the page to the Category:Fanfictions or, if appropriate, the Category:Troll fanfictions. Additionally, add the page to the "author's fanfictions" category and to a homonymous category and display it as the head result of that category. **For instance, Brewdening Love should be added to the Category:Brewdening Love. To display it as the head result add the following code : * *Add categories for the original works the fanfiction is based on, if necessary. To avoid an overload of categories on massive crossovers such as Lady of Sorrow, here are a set of criteria to determine whether or not the category should be added. **The author has explicitly said that the fanfiction was based on that work. **There are several characters or locations from that work. **One of the main character or location comes from that work. *Add the navbox related to the story. Sections *'Plot summary', which should be complete. *'Around the fanfiction' : if any other content exists that is related to the fanfiction (for instance, spin-offs), they should be mentioned here. *'Characters' : a list of all characters, preferably sorted by order of appearance. They can be separated between different categories (such as the characters' origins), but try to keep those categories relevant (there should not be categories with a single character in them) *'Gallery' : a gallery of all artwork related to the fanfiction. You can make several galleries if you want to. *'See also' : this section should contain links to related pages. Those links may have previously appeared in the article or not. These should be links to content that is outside of the fanfiction itself. **For instance the characters from Brewdening Love should not be part of this section as they are listed in the article itself, but its expanded universe and spin-offs should. Characters *Each character should have a page. *If the character originates from another work, the main page devoted to this character should be about the canon version of that character, and be relatively brief. **For each appearance of the character in a fanfiction, make a mention of it in the In fanfiction section. If there is enough information to warrant another page, then a subpage can be created. *Use the character's full name. **Nicknames can be made into redirection pages. **The first name can be made as a redirection unless there are other characters sharing the name, in which case a homonymy page should be created. In the latter case, both articles should use the Did you mean template to link to each other. *Use the Infobox character template to provide information about the character. *Each page should be added to the category of the characters related to the works they appear in. If there is a subpage for a specific work, only the subpage should be categorized for that work. *Use the appropriate navboxes at the end of the page. **The story's navboxes, with the same policy as the categorization **If there are more specific navboxes (for instance, the Sues navbox), add it as well. Sections *'Biography' : A biography of the character, it should include background information, what happens to the character in the canon context (or, in the case of subpages, in the fanfiction related to the subpage) *'In fanfiction' / In other works : the former should be for a character's page that originates from a canon source, the latter for a character that originates from a fanfiction. **If there is no related subpage for that appearance, be as complete as possible. Otherwise, summarize the most notable elements about that appearance and link to the appropriate subpage. **Only make mention of appearances related to this particular version of a character. For instance in the Edward Cullen/Brewdening Love page, do not make mention of every appearance of the canon Edward Cullen in fanfiction, only of the appearance of the Brewdening Love version. *'Gallery' : A gallery of all artworks of the character. Again, only use artwork for the appropriate version of the character. Author *Each author should have a page *Use the Template:Infobox author to provide information. *Add the page to the author's own category, and to the category they belong to (Category:Trolls or Category:Snarkers). *Add the appropriate navbox. Sections *'Works' : a description of all the works of the author *'Biography' : if the author provides a biography. Add this section to trolls' pages only, and only if they have come up with a biography — snarkers are real people and would not appreciate you digging up their personal information just for the enrichment of this wiki. Chapters *Multi-chaptered fanfiction should have a "/Chapters" subpage with a chapter-by-chapter summary, with each chapter having a section. **Add it to the story's category. **Add to it both the story's navbox and the story's chapters navbox *Single-chaptered fanfictions, or each chapter of a multi-chaptered one, should have an individual page, with the sections mentioned below. **For a single-chaptered fanfiction, add it to the story's category and to Category:Full texts, and add to it the story's navbox. **For a chapter of a multi-chaptered fanfiction, add it to the story's chapters category, and add to it the story's chapters navbox. Sections of the individual chapter page *'Content' *'Characters' : A list of all the characters appearing or mentioned in the chapter, by order of appearance *'Notes' : If anything is notable in the chapter, mention it here. Category:Policy